Zapp Brannigan
'' ' '''Zapp Brannigan is an antagonist from the cartoon series Futurama and is considered one of the show's main recurring villains along with Mom - however unlike the scheming, malevolent Mom Zapp Brannigan is a very goofy, very stupid and very, very selfish villain: unfortunately he also seems to hold considerable power despite his idiocy and thus can cause trouble for the show's heroes. Most of the time his actions tend to get in the way of the heroes efforts. Zapp Brannigan is despised even by his own crew-mates because he has completely no respect for anyone other than himself - he is not necessarily much of a threat (unlike Mom) but is nevertheless a recurring problem for the Planet Express Crew - especially Leela (due to a rather unfortunate.. personal encounter.. he simply won't let her forget). Zapp Brannigan is dumber than Fry and he kills innocent people because he thinks he can get promoted and it's to save the world. He is willing to use excessive tactics in battle that includes subduing weaker opponents or deliberately sacrificing his own troops such as the during Bender's Big Score he formed the Children's Brigade and the plan he drew out was to use them as a sacrifice in the battle against the scammer aliens, though his ship the Nimbus was taken out before the battle began.. His incompetance is also the reason why the Earth Forces often lose in battle due to his poor leadership. So far, Zapp has only been an antagonist in three episodes, Love's Labours Lost in Space, Brannigan, Begin Again and Into the Wild Green Yonder. Leela stated that Zapp Brannigan is the "sorriest" captain she ever met. Much of Zapp Brannigan's humor comes from his continual use of inneudo as well as his sexist attitude and general idiocy - as stated before despite his general incompetence Zapp is somehow able to keep the official rank of Captain, a rank which provides him with great power that he seems to enjoy abusing. He disrespects his assistant Kif Kroker, who despite his best efforts to please him, always insults or complains about Kif. While he is extremely unkind and sexist towards women, Kif is extremely shy and tries to only compliment his girlfriend, Amy. This was further discovered in the episode Amazon Women in the Mood. The only reason why he keeps his rank because he once worked for Planet Express (most of the employees except Leela who doesn't see how incompetent and dangerous Zapp is) and he abused and almost killed them resulting Leela to lie in order for Brannigan to be reinstated and get rid of him much to the Professor's dismay. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Futurama Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Leader Category:In love villains Category:Perverts Category:Misogynists Category:Incompetent Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Jerks Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Cowards Category:Xenophobes Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Lover Category:Sociopaths Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Kidnapper Category:Rapists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic villain Category:Important Category:Big Bads Category:Friend of the hero Category:Karma Houdini Category:Living Villains Category:Sadists Category:Gunmen Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Brutes Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:The Heavy Category:Military Villains Category:Complete Monster